Takanory ? Mérite pas de vivre
by Enigme
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, une jeune fille se retrouve dans une école . Mais par n'importe laquelle! C'est l'école la plus connue d' Asie .Et la plus riche aussi , celle qui contient tout les "friqués" de ce continent , ainsi que les the GazettE ...
1. Chapter 1

Pour l'occasion , j'avais essayé de me fringué « a peu pres » comme les autres ,

Cherchant au fond de mon placard remplis de cosplay et d'habit plus ou mins féerique , je partit en quête de vêtement ,

J'avais le loisir de pouvoir choisir moi même mon style , mes parents avait disparut lorsque j'avais 6 ans .

Ils s'étaient « envolé » .

Mon oncle avait pris soin de moi par l'intermédiaire d'une nourrice , Kary .

Ils se fichait pas mal de moi , si j'avais pus disparaître sa aurait encore été mieux !! Au moins il serait devenu riche .

En effet mes parents avait longtemps travailler dans les recherches bio-technologique et leurs découvertes leurs avait fait gagner des millions de Yens dont j'avais hériter .

Ce cher oncle , qui s'appelaient Jacques ( nom typiquement Français vous l'aviez remarqué ) , n'avais accepter de me prendre en charge juste pour cet argent .

Et puis a partir de 10 ans , il avait renvoyé Kary me laissant seul avec un budget de 6000 € par mois sans l'électricité, l'eau , la nourriture ...

Au moins , je pouvais m'acheter ce que je voulais !!!

Surtout des mangas .

C'est comme que j'étais devenu une Otaku , a cause des mangas et de mon Effroyable timidité-honte-gêne .

Pour la gêne et la honte, c'était surtout d'etre née rousse aux yeux bleus .

Au milieus de Japonais au cheveux noirs, je faisait un peu tâche ce qui compliquait mon integration .

Et donc j'essayais deja depuis 10 minutes de trouvé des vêtement acceptables.

Je rentrai en seconde dans un nouveau lycée , j'avais déménagé, encore une fois .

Maintenant, j'habitais à Tokyo , non loin du centre ville dans un appartement HYPER grand .

C'était mon tuteur qui payait le loyer donc j'avais pris le plus grand possible .

Il avait même pas rechigner .

Je finis par trouver un jean déchiré ( surement de NANA) et une espèce de tee-shirt voluptueux rouge et noir .

Celui la vu comment il était space , ça devait être un un cadeau d'une des « innombrables » petites amies de mon oncle . Elle se sentait toujours obliger de m'offrir quelque chose .

A désespérer .

Je m'habillais rapidement et mis mes chaussures porte bonheur , celle de Sakura dans Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle .

Le lycée étais situé à l'intérieur même de Tokyo ,

D'après ce que mon oncle m'avait dit ( à travers un email de 5 lignes ) , je devais prendre un taxi .

Il n'y avait pas de bus .

Je hélai une de ces voitures jaunes et demandai le lycée Takya Okaido

Pendant le chemin , je m'étonnais des nombreuses Rolce Roice croisé .

Peut -être qu'il y avait une reunion de ministère ou un truc dans ce genre .

Je sorti mon manga préférée « Hakushaku to Yousei » et entreprit de réussir à lire malgré les cahotements de la voiture .

20 minutes après le taxi ralentit me forçant à relever la tête .

Des Mercedes , limousines et autres voitures hyper cher plein partout et loin devant des grilles imitation or (Enfin ….. je pense …...) protégeait un parc immense et un bâtiment gothique se dressait en son centre .

Je n'avais qu'un seul mot à dire :

- École de riche .


	2. Chapter 2

« -Ami Kevalliel , appela le directeur en écorchant mon nom comme pas possible  
-Je suis Ami CHEVALIER , lui dis je en le reprenant.  
-Ah oui , excusez -moi dit-il distraitement , Classe C .

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte de la classe .  
J'avais plus envie de partir en courant qu'autre chose .  
En même temps j'avais eu de la chance ...  
Si j'aurais été en fin de liste , dès que je serais rentrée , tous les regards m'aurait examiner et quelque chuchotis dans le genre : « regarde elle est trop bizarre » aurait circuler .  
Je m'assis au fond de la classe ,  
Elle comportait une trentaine de casier divisé en trois rangés de deux casiers chacune .  
LA couleur des murs était noir .  
Bizarre pour une salle de classe , mais après tout j'étais dans une école de riche .  
Je ressortis mon mangas que je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer et me plongea avec délice dans l'Angleterre du 18eme .  
Je lisais déjà depuis un quart d'heure , 20 minutes lorsqu'une vois me hella :  
« -Qu'est ce que que tu fais ici me demanda t'il méchamment .  
Levant les yeux , j'aperçus un lycéen de mon age avec des cheveux blond/roux .  
Surement teint.  
Il avait les yeux vert .  
Bizarre pour un japonnais .  
C'est habits était assez ....... bizarre mais j'aimais son style : Jean déchiré et troué noir avec des chaines , Tee-shirt moulant noir avec bandes argentées et des chaussures à semelles compensées  
Il portait une croix au cous et une dizaine de bracelet au poignet qui tintait a chacun de ses gestes .

« - Oahyo !! Hadjimemashite !!, lui répondis-je avec un sourire calme .  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici , se répéta t'il  
-Disons simplement que je préfère allez au fond de la classe pour que les profs me laissent tranquilles et que j'avais besoin d'un bureau » , lui dis-je calmement en réprimant un sourire de plus en plus grand .  
Il s'approcha de moi dangereusement . Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'a une dizaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre . Ces yeux étaient remplis de d'une haine féroce , je reculai insensiblement au fond de ma chaise .  
« -Ici , c'est mon territoire , alors tu casse de là . » dit il avec un calme déconcertant , en total désaccord avec ses yeux .  
« il est fort ce gars » , pensais je  
Malheureusement , le prof arriva a ce moment .  
Jetant un regard aux alentours , l'inconnu fixa un homme assis un peu devant nous avec de la fureur .  
Le lycéen lui renvoya un sourire totalement innocent et se retourna .  
Mon adversaire fit un tour des environs mais le prof lui demanda de s'asseoir .  
« Mr Takanori ! Asseyez vous , je vous prie !! »


	3. Chapter 3

Il dut s'asseoir à coté de moi. J'étais aussi furieuse que lui pour deux raisons :  
1-son « ici c'est mon territoire » le truc trop bête ! Faudrait qu'il essaye de se calmer celui là !!  
2- il s'est assis à coté de moi ............ Bon d'accord c'est pas sa faute mais sa m'énerve !!!!!!!!!!!  
Pfffffffff.......  
Il jeta un regard assassin au prof qui évidemment le remarqua.  
Franchement il aurait pas pu être plus discret ?  
-M. Takanori !!!!  
Taka.........Nan...........Impossible..Je l'aurai déjà su ..........Ca peut pas être...............Faut que je me calme. C'est impossible...............  
-Quoi ?!!!!me demanda t'il  
Limite, je le regardai bizarrement depuis 5 minutes, il avait le droit de se poser des questions !  
-Takanori ...... ,lui répondis-je  
-Etttt .......Me dit-il avec colère  
-Takanori comme Matsumoto Takanori.  
-Ouahhhhh !! Vachement perspicace ! Dit-il ironiquement, et alors ?  
-Ruki ...the GazettE  
Ca peut pas être toi !!!!  
C'est impossible !!  
Pas quelqu'un comme ça !!  
Si c'est le cas, je me casse direct !!  
-Eh bah tu vas devoir partir .Ca fera toujours une personne de moins ! dit-il avec flegme  
-Impossible.... Ruki, ne peut pas être quelqu'un comme d'aussi bête !!  
-Tu vois pas ma tête ? Franchement c'est toi qui est bête !  
-Disons simplement que je préfère nettement écouter qu'être une de ces groupies qui aime des groupes simplement à cause de leur « look » !!  
-Bon tu pars ou pas ?  
-''tin !!!! T'est trop con ! Dis-je en français avant de me casser et de me réfugier à la bibliothèque (trouvé totalement pas hasard je dois le dire )  
Avant de partir j'avais eu le temps de voir la tête des élèves et du prof.  
Question intégration c'était cassé ...  
Bon, pas grave, j'en mourrai pas.  
Je partis à la recherche de manga et n'en trouvais aucun ( Argggggghhh ....... Malchance .......)  
J'allai donc sur un ordinateur et cherchais pour la première des photos de the GazettE .  
Dès la première photo je le reconnu. Ainsi, c'était bien Ruki ......  
Mais cela n'expliquait en rien la façon dont il m'avais traitée !!  
C'étais pas parcque c'est un des meilleurs chanteur au monde et qu'il fait partit du groupe le plus connu du japon, qu'il a le droit de se comporter comme sa !!!  
La sonnerie retentit mais je n'avais toujours pas envie d'aller en cours. Par contre je devais bien aller chercher mes affaires.  
Alors, je pris le chemin opposé a celui qu j'avais effectué 1 heure plutôt.  
En arrivant dans la classe, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi.  
Quoi de plus normal ? Premier cours de l'année et je l'ai séché.  
En arrivant à « ma » place, je fus mécontente de voir que l'on avait déjà investi les lieux mais après tout j'étais juste venu prendre mes affaires. Je n'allais pas faire une crise !!  
Je pris mon sac et mes cahiers posé par terre en pile.. Assez bizarre.. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il serait éparpillé sur le sol.  
J'essayais d'aller le plus vite possible mais quelqu'un me saisi une main.  
Je levais les yeux lentement et rencontra un sourire franc et un visage ouvert. Avec autant de froideur que possible je le regardai dans les yeux avec le but de lui faire lâcher prise. Cela eu l'air de fonctionner puisqu'il lâcha ma main et perdu sa bonne humeur.  
J'avais du lui faire peur. Je repris mon sac et le posa sur une épaule.  
Ce chanteur a la noix m'avait mise en colère.  
Et à cause de lui j'étais désagréable avec tout le monde ...Pfff...  
Je sortis de la classe et tous les visages avaient suivit la confrontation muette entre l'usurpateur et moi.  
Je décidai d'aller me balader dans le parc.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je m'arrêtais de marcher et m'assis sur un banc je réfléchis à ce qui c'étais passé depuis ce matin. Au fur et a mesure de l'affluement de mes souvenirs je me rendis comptes de la stupidité de la scène.  
Ce caractère ne me ressemblai pas.  
Simplement à cause de lui, j'étais passé du calme a la colère.  
Il m'énervait !!!!!!  
J'avais faim. Je sortis mon repas et commença à manger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Merci à Mélain et Coin-Cafe pour les reviews !J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture à tous !

Tout l'après midi , je trainais dans ce lycée que j'appelais le sanctuaire des fils à papa .  
Ayant pas mal de temps à perde , je décidai d'explorer le lycée .  
Au bout d'une heure ou deux , je tombais sur une sorte de salle de concert /d'enregistrement .  
Un truc bien bizarre en fait ^^  
Je montais sur l'estrade et fit face à toute les chaises vides .  
Je commençais a tourner en rond ( une idée totalement stupide et inutile , il faut le dire ...) puis me rappelai les cours de théâtre que j'avais longtemps fréquentés .  
Tachant de me souvenir du texte d'un moment d'un manga que j'appréciai particulièrement , , je me rapprochais du bord .  
-Mais avant je veux que tu voies le vrai nature des hommes quand le monde disparaitra !  
Il paraît que tu est très attaché a la justice ....  
Alors , il faut que tu saches ....  
La justice n'est qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser de ce qui nous font peur en prétextant  
qu'ils agissent mal !  
Comme d'habitude , j'avais essayé de réciter ce passage avec l'émotion la plus juste possible : utilisant un ton proche de la folie et avec une colère naissante dans la voix pour essayer de faire comprendre à mon avis sur la justice .  
Enfin , l'avis du perso. de manga .  
Reprenant mes esprits , je sortis mon portable ( tout rose et gris , provenant tout droit de France !!) et regardai l'heure .  
J'étais étonné du temps passé dans la salle et la quittai précipitamment , en claquant la porte , pour éviter la sonnerie de la pause du midi .

Pov Ruki .

J'affichai un visage souriant et calme mes le « moi » intérieur étais tout autre .  
Je bouillais de rage à cause de « elle » .  
« Elle » avait fait disparaître le sourire presque éternelle de Kai et maintenant il faisait la gueule a tout le monde .  
Kai étant mon ami , je ne supportait pas que quiconque lui fasse de la peine comme a tout les gazettos .  
Je voulais la retrouver et la faire regretter ce qu'elle lui avait fait ,mais d'abord , je devais sortir .  
-Mr , j'ai un horrible mal de crâne . Est-ce-que je pourrais sortir , s'il vous plait ? Sortis je avec un ton mielleux .  
De toute façon quel que soit la manière dont je le dirai , il m'autoriserai quand même a sortir .  
Après tout ,je suis Ruki de the GazettE et à part un ou profs ,ils sont tous à mes pieds .  
Et comme pour démontrer mes pensées , ce « cher » professeur me répondis a ce moment là :  
-Mais bien , Allez y !!  
il ne pouvaient rien me refuser ...  
pathétique ....  
Je sortis de la classe et essayais de la retrouver dans le labyrinthe que formait les couloirs de mon école .  
Pendant une dizaine de minutes , je marchait dans tout les sens , sans but précis , dans l »espoir de me calmer tout en la trouvant .  
Cette méthode ne marchant pas , j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits et de réfléchir où elle aurait pu aller .  
Ne connaissant rien à ce lycée , elle aurait peut -être essayer de tout d'abord , le visiter .  
Durant une vingtaine de minutes , je e mis a sa place et arrivait devant amphithéâtre . Je ne pensais franchement pas qu'elle aurait pu y être mais avec une personne comme elle elle aurait très bien pu s'y trouver .  
J'entrais sans bruits et me figeai sur place .  
Coup du hasard ou de chance , « elle » était là , près du bord .  
Lorsque j'allai prendre la parole , elle commença à parler si clairement et avec tant d'émotions que j'étais persuadés que ces paroles m'était adressé .  
-Mais avant je veux que tu voies le vrai nature des hommes quand le monde disparaitra !  
Il paraît que tu est très attaché a la justice ....  
Alors , il faut que tu saches ....  
La justice n'est qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser de ce qui nous font peur en prétextant  
qu'ils agissent mal !  
Déclara t'elle .  
Mais pourquoi avait -elle dit cela ?  
Et pourquoi comme ça ?  
Elle effectua quelque mouvements et se dirigea vers moi .  
J'eus peur qu'elle commença à cirer dessus .  
Je commençais a moitié a avoir la trouille d'elle .  
Elle fit encore quelque pas ( mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite ) et encore un ( boum , boum ...) et elle tourna brusquement devant moi .  
Comment était ce possible ?  
Est-ce-qu'elle ne m'aurait pas vu ?  
Mais dans ce cas a qui s'adressait ces paroles ?  
« comédie » ce mot m'étais venu à l'esprit tous seul .  
Mais le mot « théâtre » ou encore l'expression « jouer un rôle » aurai été plus exacte.  
Si c'était le cas , elle étais vraiment douée .  
Sortant , je tachais encore de démêler ces paroles énigmatiques voulant tout de même comprendre le pourquoi du comment .

Alors ça vous a plu ?


End file.
